


Mortal Kombat: Blackabal Tickle Fight Pt. 2

by Mk11blackabal



Series: Blackabal Tickle Fights [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mortal kombat tickles, Mortal kombat tickling, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Erron Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal
Summary: Erron's Sad Again, So Kabal Cheers Him Up.
Relationships: Erron Black/Kabal, Kabal/Erron Black
Series: Blackabal Tickle Fights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904701
Kudos: 1





	Mortal Kombat: Blackabal Tickle Fight Pt. 2

Kabal Was Sitting Next To A Sad Looking Cowboy. Erron Rested His Head On Speedy's Shoulder. Kabal Had His Arm Around Greedy.

Kabal: "You Ok, Erron?"

Erron: "It.....It's Nothing"

Kabal: "There's Something-"

Erron: "It's Nothing Kabal, It's Fine"

Kabal Starts To Trace The Gunslinger's Left Side, Making The Cowboy Jump And Start Chuckling. Kabal Eventually Starts Tickling His Side, Making Erron Laugh. Kabal Continues, Tickling The Outlaw's Sides.

Erron: "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! K-Kahahahabahahahahahahahahahal!! S-Stohohohohohohohohop!! C-Cuhuhuhuhuhuhuhut It Ohohohohohohout!!!!"

Kabal: "Cut What Out?"

Kabal Keeps Tickling Erron, Continuously Switching From His Sides To His Stomach. Erron Laughed Loudly And Tried Smacking Kabal's Hands Away. Nothing Worked For Erron, He Was Basically Helpless. 

On The Outside, He Hated Being Tickled Because He's Very Ticklish. His Ticklish Spots Are His Sides, Ribcage, Neck, Armpits, Stomach And More. On The Inside, He Liked Being Tickled Because It Made Him Feel Better.

Kabal Kept Tickling, And Finally. Erron Confessed. He Told Kabal That He Kept Getting Bad Luck With Matches And Made A Mistake By Calling Johnny Garbage. After Kabal Finished Listening, His Tickling Pace Sped Up To About Max.

He Accidentally Made The Cowboy Piss Himself, But It Was Worth It.


End file.
